


What A Day!

by MissEcrivain



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Evie's pissed, Jacob you idiot, Reflection, Siblings, Twins, blah blah blah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEcrivain/pseuds/MissEcrivain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pissed off and beyond exhausted Evie reflects on her day. First fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Um... so this is my first AC fic and also the first thing I'm publishing on here. I normally publish on Wattpad. I'm under the same name if you want to check me out. Anyhow, I'll let you read and finish my talking afterwards. Enjoy!

An exhausted Evie Frye stumbled into her compartment collapsed on her unmade bed. It had been a long day. A long day of fixing other people's’ messes (*cough cough* Jacob *cough* Nigel *cough*). She also had to attend to her own work that day so it wasn’t a very welcome distraction.

That morning she had woken up from a short and restless sleep. She never seemed to sleep well as of late. Moments after she had exited her compartment, she was informed that Nigel, a new recruit into the Rooks, had gotten himself arrested. The cause? He apparently bloody murdered someone. A templar actually but that didn’t matter with the city police on his ass about it. And it all happened because he had had one too many drinks with some of the Rooks the night before. That had been pretty easy to fix in itself (destroy some evidence, hide the body, etc, etc), but it had taken up half the bloody day.

By that time she had been absolutely famished so she headed further into the city to grab a bite to eat before going to meet Henry. They had to figure out a plan for their mission later that night. Unfortunately, her plans were changed when she passed by the Bank of England. People were rioting outside and some flustered policemen were trying to keep everyone at bay. One of the men was Sergeant Frederick Abberline and Evie had decided to ask him what the hell all the commotion was. Let’s just say Evie was and is not happy with her twin, Jacob at this very moment. Turns out Jacob had left yet another mess for his dear sister to clean up.

When everything had finally been fixed it was nearly dark and Evie still had to go meet Henry for their mission. She has made it to their meeting spot with just enough time to spare for them to get the location. When Henry had asked her where she had been that afternoon, she just shot him a glare that made it clear she would not be discussing the afternoon’s little adventure.

Unfortunately, the mission, like the the rest of that damned day, did not go very well and Evie was beyond pissed. After liberating Henry from his capture she headed out towards The Strand, knowing of a decent pub there. She ordered a drink and finished it in a couple big gulps. Deciding against ordering a second because she was acting like her brother, drinking her failure away and all, she had headed back to the train hideout.

And that brings us to present-time, incredibly pissed off and beyond exhausted Evie. Having collapsed onto her bed with her assassin robes still on, she shifted uncomfortably. Despite her exhaustion. she got off her bed and removed her robes. Discarding her weapons, except for one knife which she tucked under pillow. She lay back down on the bed. She would deal with her infuriating brother tomorrow. Or so she thought.

The moment she started to drift off, her door slammed open, revealing Jacob in all his annoying glory. “Evie!” he exclaimed. “There you--” he was cut off by Evie pressing her hidden blade into his neck.

“I would leave me be right now if I were you, brother dear.”

He sucked in a breath before managing to nod and squeak out, “Okay sis.”

She pulled the blade away from her brother's neck and nodded curtly, already making her way back to the bed. He darted out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

“Finally! Some damned peace and quiet,” Evie muttered to herself, falling back into her bed and instantly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright... I'm not entirely happy with this but it'll have to do. I'm thinking I'll write out the whole day as it happened at some point but I don't know yet. I'll probably do it if people like the idea. Anyways, I'll stop talking now aha. I hope you liked it and if you did let me know. R&R
> 
> PS. I'm still getting used to the characters and the world so if people were a little OOC, that's probably why. Feedback is welcome if you have some tips.


End file.
